


Tease

by SRbackwards



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 5 Things, Awkward Boners, Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRbackwards/pseuds/SRbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Chad Gable teased his tag team partner, and one time he didn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough fic for these two so I'm on a crusade to write every kind of cliched fanfic there is. 
> 
> Side note: does anyone have a ship name for these guys yet?
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

1

The first time it happened, Jason nearly dropped Chad on his head.

They were in the ring, hot off a satisfying win; adrenaline was coursing through their veins. Chad was in his arms, feet off the ground and legs wrapped around him.

Jason was holding him as tight as his body would allow, when smooth fingertips brushed over his nipple. A shiver went down his spine, and he had to redouble his grip to make sure he didn’t drop Chad. Chad didn’t look at him, but he _had_ to have noticed the way his body trembled at that.

He was _holding_ him, for Christ’s sake.

2

The second time, Jason barely even realised what was happening until it was over. He’d just stood up from the weight machine he’d been working out on when a hand curled around his bicep.

“Wow J.J., your arms are really something else.”

Jason turned his head. Chad was standing there, sweaty and shirtless. He was still touching his bicep.

“Uh… thanks dude,” said Jason awkwardly, feeling the warmth rising in his cheeks. Chad just chuckled, giving his arm a little squeeze before he let go. Without another word, he turned to go use another machine, leaving Jason wondering what had just happened.

3

The third time, Jason had come to expect this sort of thing from Gable. He was just a touchy-feely guy. So when they were out to lunch one afternoon, between training sessions and meetings, it came as no surprise when Chad was a little more hands-on than necessary.

Jason took a bite of his bagel in the middle of a sentence, and promptly forgot about the rest of it when he looked up to see that Chad was staring at him with intent.

“What?” asked Jason, covering his mouth with his hand.

“You just…” Chad waited until Jason had swallowed before leaning across the table. “You’ve got a little…”

He pressed his fingers under his chin and swiped at the corner of his lips with his thumb. Jason’s lips parted on instinct and he had to will them closed. Chad tightened his grip and pressed in deeper with his thumb until it almost hurt, and then abruptly retracted his hand, smiling.

“You had a little sauce on your face.”

Jason sighed.

“… Thanks.”

4 

Jason would never admit it, but he was a little buzzed. There had been a few beers and a couple of shots and now he was dancing and he _never_ danced. Chad had had a few more, and required less persuasion. They were surrounded by friends and co-workers, and Jason could’ve sworn he felt Dana behind him, shoving him towards Chad.

Chad reached him first, and they were standing close and feeling sweaty and Chad was grabbing his hand. He looked as though he was leaning forward to say something into Jason’s ear when he got knocked forward. He landed against Jason’s chest, and Jason caught him, like he always did.

Chad was laughing into his chest and it was warm and comfortable and familiar. Jason wrapped both arms around his tag team partner, who was still laughing. After a moment, Chad stood up on his tip toes and draped one arm around Jason’s shoulders to pull his ear closer to his mouth.

“You want another drink?”

“Okay,” Jason replied, although he wasn’t sure he wanted to choose to have a drink over the feeling of Chad’s lips next to his ear. It was too late. Chad was turning around, still so close to him that Jason felt his ass brush over his crotch, just slightly. Then Chad was stumbling back into him again and he held him steady with hands on his hips. Jason held his breath, wondering if Chad could feel him through two pairs of jeans. Turning his head towards him, Chad gave him a little wink and then sauntered away to the bar.

Jason felt dizzy and warm all over, and not from the alcohol. He headed to the bathroom before he could embarrass himself any more.

When Chad got back, Jason was nowhere to be seen.

5 

Jason was in hell. He and Chad were training in the ring when the performance centre was almost empty and Chad was running circles around him, literally and metaphorically. Chad was always fast, but usually Jason could keep up with him. He needed sleep. The memory of warm breath against his ear, of a pair of hips under his hands, of laughter against his chest haunted him.

“Are you alright?” Jason’s attention snapped back to his partner, and he realised he’d been staring at a wall for a good thirty seconds.

“Uh… yeah, I’m fine…”

“You good to carry on?”

Jason couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Always.”

They locked up, and the feeling of skin on skin was incredible. It felt like Chad was always closer than he needed to be, and it was driving Jason insane. Chad’s thighs were constantly compressing different parts of his body in various moves and holds. He could feel the power radiating from them.

Jason could feel his dick taking an interest, and stopped moving. Chad German-suplexed him halfway across the ring and he just lay there on the mat, trying not to think about Chad’s thighs.

“Jason?” Chad’s voice was concerned. “Jason, are you okay?” Chad skidded over to him and knelt down. Jason was trying to even out his breathing, and didn’t respond. “Jesus…” Chad muttered. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, reaching out to touch Jason’s cheek. Instinctively Jason pulled away.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m not hurt,” he said, sitting up. “I… I think we should stop now. Carry on tomorrow.” He quickly got to his feet and left the ring, not looking at Chad. In fact, he didn’t look back until he was in the doorway, and saw that Chad was still kneeling in the middle of the ring. There was an unreadable expression on his face.

Jason supposed he was upset that he cut off their training session early. He was wrong.

+1

“J.J., you’re an absolute moron.” Jason looked up from the floor to see Dana Brooke standing in front of him, hands on her hips. He hadn’t even bothered to get changed; he was wearing a hoody over his workout clothes. All he wanted was to get out of the performance centre and he was almost at the exit.

“What did I do?” he sighed.

“Oh my God are you _blind_? Gable has been _all over you_ for weeks now and I _know_ you like him.” Jason tried to protest but she silenced him with a hand gesture. “Don’t pretend you don’t. You get all moony eyed every time he walks into a room. He’s totally been flirting with you and you’re being an idiot about it.”

“What? No… He doesn’t… he wasn’t… he’s not into me, okay?”

“That’s total bull. The other night at the bar he couldn’t keep his hands off of you.”

“He was drunk.”

“Being drunk doesn’t change who you are or what you want, J.J.,” she said. “It just removes your inhibitions. He was uninhibited so he went after you. And now he’s moping because he thinks you’re not into him since you keep rebuffing his affections.”

“Rebuffing his affections? I haven’t been-” Jason stopped mid-sentence. His mind was on the last couple of weeks: every time Chad’s hand would linger on his for just a little too long; every extended hug; every time he’d press up against him in the ring. “Shit.”

“There we go,” said Dana. “Go get him, tiger. Before it’s too late.”

Jason all but sprinted back to the ring where they’d been practising. _Please still be here_.

Fate was merciful. Gable was stretching the middle of the ring, but straightened up when he saw him.

“Jason,” he said, eyes lighting up, and Jason thought for a second that he could see the moon and stars in them. “You came back! Did you forget something?” Jason didn’t say a word as he strode towards the ring. “Jason?” Chad’s voice was uncertain. He drew his eyebrows together.

Jason still didn’t reply as he scooted under the bottom rope. His face was pure, intense determination as he made his way over to where Chad was standing. Without a word he cupped his face with one hand.

“What-” started Chad, but he silenced by Jason’s mouth on his.

There was a moment where everything was silent and still, and Jason wondered if he’d made a big mistake. He closed his eyes and thought about breathing. Then Chad wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything he had, and Jason sighed his relief into his mouth.

Jason dropped his hands to Chad’s waist and gripped his hips. Chad’s lips parted in surprise, and Jason took the opportunity to press his tongue between them.

Unconsciously, he was moving backwards, a step at a time. Chad was pushing him with the sheer force of his enthusiasm.

Jason’s back hit the ropes and he jolted away, remembering where they were. Chad was breathing hard. Instinctively, Jason’s hand came up to wipe a little bit of saliva from the corner of Chad’s lips.

“You had a little…” Jason began, but Chad started laughing before he could finish.

“I was wondering when you were gonna take the hint. I was starting to think that I’d have to do everything myself.”

Jason kissed him again to shut him up, performance centre be damned. Every sultry look or subtle touch that Chad had ever given him were spinning through his head now, and he had to stop to breathe.

“You wanna get out of here?” he asked. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hide how turned on he was.

“Yes please,” breathed Chad. He was in a similar state.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on tumblr, my URL is ambrollinsislife, and I'm @SRbackwards on twitter.


End file.
